Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo"
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Lexus |power = 612 HP |pp = 627 PP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. }} The Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo" is a concept race car by Lexus that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.17) and Gran Turismo Sport. This is a fighting machine in which the coupe concept “LF-LC” was redefined using racing technology. Colors Four colors are available for this car: *VGT Brush stroke pattern *VGT Version White *VGT Version Blue *VGT Version Red Description "A beautiful high performance machine for participation in the Nurburgring 24 hour race." For Lexus, the 2014 Super GT GT500 class was a historic season in which they fought hard for the class title until the very last race. And in 2015, Lexus will be adding a new page to their ultimate challenge in the top category: They are planning an introduction of a car into the GT3 class, a class that is a gentlemen’s race but at the same time the ultimate international manufacturer’s championship. This comes from the hope of Lexus to fulfill the desires of gentlemen racers; to participate together with them in world class races in the car of their dreams. With this background of Lexus’s involvement in racing, the LEXUS LF-LC GT “Vision Gran Turismo” was developed in reply to the passions of Gran Turismo fans, to compete in world class races with their dream car. The design and development of the car targets entry in races such as the Super GT and the Nürburgring 24 hour race. The base model is the luxury coupe concept LF-LC, a design study model announced at the 2012 Detroit Motor Show for the future of Lexus. The car created by CALTY DESIGN contains many emotional design features, such as the tail lights inspired from jet fighter afterburners. The revolutionary expressions based on the design philosophy of Lexus by CALTY DESIGN, and the real world approach nurtured by Lexus Racing, have joined forces. The LEXUS LF-LC GT “Vision Gran Turismo” is a GT car that contains both a sculptured beauty and real world performance. In every era, motorsports has been an attractive sport into which people pour their pure passion. The roaring exhaust sounds, quickening pulse and burst of the crowds. What is expressed in brush strokes on the white body of the LEXUS LF-LC GT “Vision Gran Turismo” are those heightened moments which never cease to fascinate race fans. Born from a passion for racing, the LEXUS LF-LC GT “Vision Gran Turismo” is a car built to fulfill the dreams of Gran Turismo fans. In every era, motorsport has been an attractive sport into which people pour their pure passion. The roaring exhaust sounds, quickening pulse and burst of the crowds. What is expressed in brush strokes on the white body of the LEXUS LF-LC GT “Vision Gran Turismo”, are those heightened moments which never cease to fascinate race fans. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Lexus section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *Toyota Motor Corporation *Toyota Motor Sales & Marketing Corporation *Calty Design Research, Inc. Video Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Lexus Race Cars Category:Lexus Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Gr. X Category:Concept Cars